User blog:SaynaSLuke/A Spell Cast
By Sayna It had been eleven seasons. Eleven peaceful seasons since the battle with Lotor the Great. But once again .. evil would rise. Editor's Note This is the long awaited, first book of Accused .. A Spell Cast. Accused is the rewrite of the Outcast of Redwall. This is going to be a radical, outside the box reinterpretation of the Outcast. It is going to grip you vividly if at all possible, and I hope you enjoy this beloved brainchild of mine. It will be shocking sometimes, maybe in some cases disturbing (although as always, I have nothing really over a PG level .. although some of the ideas will delve much deeper into real life questions about deceit, truth, and things of that nature .. than say .. 'Frozen' or 'Brave' or any Disney movie I've ever watched would) XP This story is meant to be very deep. Of course I'm probably overestimating your reaction ;P I doubt you'll find all of this terribly disturbing. Just warning you that there are some things in it like an eleven season old, desperately hateful villain, and deception runs rampant .. even skewing the views of our good characters. This book should be fifteen or twenty chapters. A lot smaller then my others. ;P I dedicate this book to Brain Jacques for his wonderful world, even if the Outcast was my least favorite book. If it hadn't been written .. I'd never have re-imagined it. ;) This also goes to all my friends and faithful readers .. it wouldn't have been possible without you :D ^^ And of course, this goes to my mother .. who, despite her crazy Cedric impersonations (XP) .. has helped me here and there .. and is my faithful beta reader. Prologue The low echo of pawsteps was audible through the twisting halls of a forgotten, time hidden sepulcher. The low echo of voices followed. There was little light here, nothing but guttural torches affixed here and there to the walls. Shadows danced at will, some living, and some simply echoes of the living. Here in the cool, dark halls of a twisting comb of tunnels, shadows were at home. Two dark ones, both hooded, swept down a dimly lit corridor. One was tall, the only really visible thing about them being their snow white paws that turned abruptly to black. The other was short, almost dainty .. or perhaps in reality, very young. The first's voice was a tinkling yet ominous sound, if those two could really be combined. "My young apprentice, this is the day you become one of us. Do not remove your hood, even though I do .. it is not to tradition." The smaller beast's voice was a dark, yet youthful and feminine sound. "Yes Mistress Nightshade." The first let her hood fall away, revealing she was an ebony vixen, as the two slipped into an alcove, one that turned out to be a room. "Ah, I see you have all gathered. Now Shroud my dear, is your lovely project finished?" The beast she spoke to was a dog fox as black as she, only with red tips instead of white. He wore a flowing gold and navy cape that fastened about his neck with exotic pins. "It is indeed, and after seasons of effort .. I believe it is ready, as Lord Malimore commissioned it." He motioned to a cloth covered object, before sweeping the veil of satin away .. to reveal a large piece of glass. Another of the room's occupants, a golden ferret, sneered. "Glass? Shroud, I expected more from you after the grand scene you made ..." A whip seemed to materialize in the fox's red paw, one studded with glittering shards of metal and glass .. although it's owner's voice showed little emotion. "Have I told you all it's properties, Swartt, son of Sixclaw?" A tall, lean youth of a dog fox spoke out. "Father, show the polecat who's in charge around here!" The whip dematerialized beneath Shroud's cloak as he gave his son a look. "Hold your tongue Ramon, lest it deem you incompetent by your foolish statements." Shroud turned back to his creation, picking up a small, glittering object. "This is the first of it's kind .. but it shall not be the last." Swartt snatched the item; a beautifully filigreed monocle. "What is this?" Shroud smiled .. not a nice smile. "Look through it, Sixclaw." Swartt glared at the fox before doing so, pausing as he let his gaze rest upon Shroud. "Hellgates, it has a way of making even you look innocent .. what's the use of it?" Shroud's smile, seemingly gentle through the deceptive glass, was a demonic sneer in truth. "Don't you see, my slow friend? This distorts its owner's understanding. It makes evil seem good, it makes good seem evil .. it will change the way woodlanders see the world forever!" The fox snatched the monocle away from Swartt, who made an instinctive grab for it. "And all the better, the more a beast uses it .. the more they want it. They can't escape it, they will fight to keep what blinds them .. and it works on those stupid followers of Ignasa .. the ones we cannot seem to infiltrate. Lord Malimore used his darkest magic." Chapter 1 The Stranger The warm spring sunshine shown across the lawns of Redwall .. a nearly complete Redwall. Beyond normal activities, a bit of a show was going on near the pond .. one of swordplay. A silver fox sat nearby, but out of the range of the two contestants, calling occasional advise. "Veil, keep your blade up! Dodge her!" The ferret, a strong young creature of about seventeen, did as he was told, and his opponent tried other measures. She was a tall, golden mouse maid with a long brown braid, a long tail .. all in all, she could be described as almost gangly. She ducked under Veil's sword arm splitting the air with a clash as her saber connected with his elegant rapier. The fox's voice rang out. "Fripple, not the ... tail." It was too late. The mouse maid had wrapped her long tail around the ferret's right foot and yanked him off balance! Veil fell, rapier falling a little out of reach. Fripple shoved her spiky brown headfur out of her sky blue eyes, asking, "Are you alright Veil?" The ferret didn't get up immediately, just gave her an incredulous look with his steady sapphire gaze. "What is it about you that'll let you beat someone, then ask if they're ok?" There was a perky little voice from nearby. "According to my calculations, it's because she never puts thought into her actions until they are done." Fripple glared at the speaker, a golden, green eyed mouse maid with a pair of large glasses. "Oh be off, you walking library! Sometimes I think you're one giant calculation!" A brown and cream otter maid intervened from were she sat on a nearby rock with a reddish pointed white ermine. "Fripple, that isn't nice! You should be nicer to Aubretia .. she is your cousin!" Fripple grumbled. "Huh, I'm not sure how the two of us ended up related .. we're alter-egos, Catkin!" Catkin sighed. "That doesn't mean you have to be mean to her .. being mean never makes a beast happy!" Veil stood, brushing himself off as another otter maid, light brown all over, glared at the first. "You and your endless happiness. Ugg .. it makes me lose my appetite." "I'll eat it for you, whatever it is!" Exclaimed a newcomer, a mottled roan and pinto mare, just growing out of filly-hood. "Was there food somewhere?" The silver fox leapt off his rock, a little exasperated. "Enough, enough, all of you! Mayberry, that's not needed. And Star, there's no food around here, this is a training session! Who's next? Ivan and Luke? Ivan and me? Anyone else? Veil, you up for another try?" Mayberry, the otter, turned away with a huff. Veil shook his head. "No, not right now. I dueled you and Fripple .. that's enough for a bit." Groddil motioned to a red and gold mouse armed with a longsword, sighing, "Luke against Ivan. And please focus this time!" He gave the watchers a look. "Don't be distracting, or I'll have to send you off, understood?" ><>< The woodlands of Mossflower were drenched in sunlight that danced through the trees, and dappled the chocolate coat of a traveler. She was a pretty little weasel with intricately braided ebony headfur that fell to her waist. Her garb was outlandish for the woodlands she now walked within, it was a square necked white dress that fell to the knees, simple and stained. The outfit was topped by a muddy violet sash, and a strange necklace of silver, set with an amethyst. Her right paw and arm was bound in a tight black brace disguised as a glove, while her left sported a simple, yet elbow length silver armband. Her steps seemed to amble without real purpose, although she always headed northward. Expressive brown eyes watched the noon sun, almost calculating, yet ever-roving, as if distracted. She came to the edge of the woods, and was faced by the impressive western flatlands .. and more impressive yet, the newly quarried Redwall. The little creature swiped a few stray strands of hair from her eyes, before making her way toward the towering abbey. When she was faced with a trench in the sea of grasses, it did not greatly hinder her, she simply began to slip down the side. Her paws were nearly to the bottom of the four foot drop, when one slipped, and she toppled to the floor of the trench, sitting down hard on her left foot. She winced, struggling to her paws and scaled the edge of the ditch, dress dirtier than ever. The weasel, no more than a child, looked a pitiful sight as she hobbled the rest of the way to the red stone building, likely in hope of refuge. When she reached the gates, the weasel knocked several times, but didn't really get a result. She tried again, with greater determination this time. A few moments passed before the gate pivoted inward to reveal a mottled rat. He was middle aged and lanky, and he stared at her with surprise, speaking at length, "I say liddle miss, where'd you come from?" Her voice was weary. "The south sir .. the far south. I've traveled at least a season .. I'm so hungry and tired .. and I just fell down the ditch and sprained my foot, sir." The rat blinked, finding no immediate reason to disbelieve her .. she was thin, filthy, and bedraggled. He shrugged. "So I'm assumin' you'd like in then?" She nodded. "My foot hurts awfully sir." The rat opened the gate a little wider, allowing the little creature to limp in. "Me name's Whegg miss, ya can call me such. I'll have to present ya to the high king, he'll ask ya some more questions. After all, we have ta make sure ya ain't from some horde nearby." The young beast dipped her head. "I understand, sir." Whegg looked at her, not totally trusting, yet not completely judgmental either. "What's yer name miss?" She smiled a little crookedly. "It's Xzanthia sir .. you're awful nice around here. What's this place called?" Whegg led her out of the massive gateway, stating, "Redwall. Redwall abbey." ><>< Martin's life had morphed over the last eleven seasons, though he and Rose still lived in the gatehouse with their four children .. Richart, the youngest, being about five. However Luke the elder had gone to the Lands Beyond a few seasons after the battle with Lotor .. and Vurg had followed several seasons after. Eleven seasons could change a lot. To add to the changes, Bella had come home from Salamandastron to retire at Redwall .. the badger was truly an ancient now .. she was in good company with Mask, who now lived in Holt Willow. Most of the old ones .. Erwin, Germaine, Urran, and a few others had passed on, however most the younger beasts were still around. Some had migrated, in truth, as Brome and Amyl had left to rebuild Noonvale with what was left of the Rambling Rosehip Players, and Emalet. A few beasts like Einar and Iona had left for Salamandastron, but the greatest loss to Martin was that Trubbs, frazzled and worn from trying to run the mountain with no badger, had begged a few of the Mossflowerian nobles to come and aid him. So it was that Sayna and Timbal, along with their two sons Gustav and Coll, had left for the mountain. They intended to return to Brockhall .. in a few seasons. But Martin was so used to relying upon them, it was a hard hit. They had left less than a month ago, and left Fripple with Groddil, as she was training under him. Everything seemed to be settling down after this disruption, and Martin hoped it would even out. It was temporary, at least. Now Martin was faced with Whegg, and the newcomer. She didn't seem like much, she was just a ragged vermin child .. and Martin's dislike toward vermin had numbed through the seasons. She didn't seem in the least imposing or evil, just bedraggled, wistful, and innocent. Whegg was a bit apologetic. "I'm sorry ta bother ya, a course, but we have a visitor." Martin nodded to him. "It's fine Whegg, you did right. Miss, what's your name, and where do you come from?" The little creature smiled. "I'm Xzanthia .. I'm from the far south. I was a seer's apprentice .. but I ran away sir. I want to live as a goodbeast .. and maybe .. I could stay here?" Martin had heard the story before .. this young beast was just like other vermin who wanted to run from their lives. The least he could do was to give her a chance. "Perhaps. I'll let you stay for a bit, and if you prove yourself loyal, you can stay as long as you like, Xzanthia." He had been looking her over the whole conversation, and was curious ... she looked a little odd .. not quite like any vermin he'd ever seen. "Not that it matters miss, but would you tell me what kind of creature you are?" Xzanthia smiled. "Of course sir .. I'm a wearet." Martin raised an eyebrow. "Where are your parents .. and they are a weasel and a ferret, I assume?" The young beast nodded. "I think they were .. but they died before I could remember. All I know is what my mentor told me, sir." Martin couldn't help but feel bad for the creature .. she wasn't even as old as his youngest daughter. "You may stay here. Whegg, take her to get some food and new clothes, would you?" The rat nodded, leading Xzanthia off. Martin stared after them, and scratched an ear. The little beast seemed so innocent .. why was it he felt unrest? The golden mouse pushed the feeling away. There was no real reason for it, after all. ><>< The afternoon sun was sliding it's way down the sky as Veil and his adopted brother Ivan left the training arena. They weren't alone long, as Fripple joined them, sabre clinking at her side. "Where are you two going?" Ivan shrugged, emotion staying flat, and Veil answered. "Supper, I suppose." Fripple nodded. "I'll come with you." Veil looked at her, stating, "You're thinking about something, I can tell." Fripple was used to Veil's uncanny way of sensing emotions, so she simply sighed. "All this. Do you ever .. wonder .. if we could have an adventure. You know, like are parents did!" Veil was silent a moment, before stating, "I don't know. I'm not sure I would want to go through all the danger." Fripple gave Ivan a look. "What about you?" The cat shrugged, a common gesture of his .. and one that could mean just about anything. Aubretia's voice rang out from nearby. "According to the historical accounts, adventures are hazardous and inflict casualties." Fripple glared at her cousin. "You think I don't know this, library?" Another voice spoke out. "Well, I guess she's right. It would help if you'd speak woodland, Aubretia." The golden mouse pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, giving the speaker, the red haired ermine, a glare. "I speak our language fluently, Esther. What's more, I can read the old script, and .." Esther nodded. "We know. Can I go to supper with you guys, huh?" She was looking specifically at Veil, who shrugged. "That's fine .." They had reached the abbey doors, and Ivan spoke with dryness, "But don't steal anything." Fripple shoved the door open, hurrying into the great hall and toward what was referred too and Cavern Hole. "Yea, don't. It doesn't exactly win friends." Esther looked wounded. "I won't steal anything this time .. I'll have you know I wasn't even thinking about it!" She huffed, sweeping past the others and taking a seat near the end of a table, tossing her rich reddish head fur over one shoulder. Fripple rolled her eyes, sitting down next to the ermine. At this second the patter of paws rang out, and a black mouse maid of about thirteen tripped on her long skirt, falling through the doorway. She picked herself up, pushing strange golden hair away from brown eyes, and stating to somebeast behind her, "I'm fine .. here. This is where we eat." The creature that followed was a stranger, chocolate furred with black hair. She was a weasel like beast, and young, younger then Bryony, her guide. Veil had turned around at the disturbance, and something odd happened .. something Fripple found a little disturbing. The newcomer stared in total shock for a moment, before her eyes fell to the ferret's right paw .. the one with six claws. She did nothing for another few moments, before she ducked her head .. almost shyly. Veil was looking at her oddly now, and Bryony forestalled further staring. "Come on Xzanthia, let's find somewhere to sit, cause this is all filled up." The weasel followed the mouse, not looking at Veil again .. almost purposely. The golden ferret shook himself, before sitting down. Fripple looked at him questioningly. "Xzanthia? Who's that? Why was she staring at you?" Veil scratched an ear. "I don't know. There's something .. I don't know. She .. feels odd, how can I put it?" Aubretia was writing on some parchment with her quill pen, and she stated, "That's an oddity .. she seems perfectly agreeable. Perhaps she was surprised to see another creature who is of the weasel family." Veil stared in the direction Xzanthia had gone. "Probably. She's very young to be .. well .. I'm sure it's nothing." ><>< TBC~ Sayna [[User blog:SaynaSLuke/Four Warriors Cometh|I do write all my own stunts]] 01:43, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts